


Hazy

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hurt And Some Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Insecure Peter Parker, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Tony Stark, Peter is a little shit in his own way, Peter shakes Tony up, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Works Too Much, peter is tired
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Y si un zapato caía. El otro no iba a tardar en seguir.





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odriwis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odriwis/gifts).

> Sigo aprendiendo a usar el Gift to— y espero me haya salido bien :) Gracias por siempre dejar ‘kudos’ en cada una de las historias en este kinktober~

19\. Rich

_ Hazy _

Sentado en la barra del nada escondido bar en el hotel donde esperaba. La mirada de desaprobación que le dedicó la chica en protocolo fue suficiente para cuestionarse, cuestionar toda su existencia y lo que estaba haciendo consigo. Qué estaba haciendo? 

Se pidió una pizza para ocupar sus manos, junto con dos cervezas aún a sabiendas que probablemente no se terminaría la suya y la otra quedaría en el tibio olvido. 

La pantalla plana se encendió en nuevas noticias escandalosas de algunas celebridades y un pinchazo de nuevas dudas se fomentó en su estómago al reconocer la imagen que el televisor presentaba. 

_ Tony Stark. Rumores de un posible compromiso. Con la única e inigualable Pepper Potts. Amigos de la infancia, trabajando juntos para hacer de Stark Industries lo que es hoy en día.  _

_ La pareja perfecta.  _

No importaba que tantas veces él escuchase la verdad, no importaba que él supiese la verdad —Pepper mantenía una relación de bajo perfil con uno de sus guardaespaldas; Peter creyó por momentos se trataba de Happy—, especulaciones como aquella eran todavía dolorosas y más cuando las acompañaban de comentarios hechos por el científico aún fuera de contexto. 

No importase cómo fuera, escuchar una y otra vez que Pepper era la persona más importante en la vida de Tony aun cuando Peter se había comenzado a hacer hueco en el corazón del hombre y hasta anidado un sitio a su lado, tanto en su laboratorio personal, así como en su cama. 

Tony le dejaba dormir a su lado y le contemplaba con una sonrisa leve y mimada, alegre y contenta, cómo si no creyese que Peter permanecía a su lado. Cómo si estuviese a la espera a que Peter decidiese irse de su lado. 

Y él no quería. Peter se aferraba con uñas y dientes a Tony, a la idea de permanecer a su lado, de crear una vida juntos; más cada nota de periódico, cada artículo de revista donde ansían cosas que Peter no es, le hace sentir inferior. Diminuto. Minúsculo y asustado. Aterrado de nunca ser suficiente para ellos, para las masas. 

Peter se terminó su lata de cerveza con sorpresa y ojeó la entrada del local. Tony seguía sin llegar y ya comenzaban a fijarse en él. El movimiento del recinto había disminuido, permaneciendo sólo los huéspedes del hotel y aunque Peter fuese uno de ellos, nadie más lo sabía. 

Y si Tony no llegaba, nadie nunca lo sabría. 

Su pizza todavía no estaba terminada, pero de igual forma, uno de los meseros se acercó par preguntar si había terminado, al tiempo que ojean la latas de alcohol vacías. Peter se preguntó si el muchacho le preguntaría su identificación. 

Años habían pasado desde que alcanzó la mayoría de edad, pero su rostro no había cambiado demasiado y con sus ropas —de Tony—, parecía salido de la universidad. 

Peter deslizó la tarjeta que le identificaba como huésped del hotel y el número de habitación. El mesero se vio sorprendido y se disculpó presuroso ante la indiscreción, Peter le restó importancia con un mano y se terminó la pizza dándole una sonrisa mimada y aprendida —no era la primera ni la última vez en que era cuestionado— y se alejó camino al elevador. 

Encontró a hombre hablando con un grupo de personas, los empresarios con los que se había reunido, razones por las que Peter estaba allí ahora. 

Peter llamó su atención más quedó petrificado al darse cuenta que tenía que no sólo Tony le veía. 

El hombre sonrió fácil ante su incomodidad y vergüenza; aún después de tanto, a Tony le seguía pareciendo adorable y entrañable el comportamiento tímido de Peter. 

—Y quien es este muchacho? —Habló uno de sus asociados. Peter supo era su señal para acercarse a tenderle la mano y saludar. 

—Peter Parker. 

—Él es la razón por la que estamos aquí. —Peter se encogió en si mismo fingiendo escuchar cuando los otros iniciaban una nueva conversación sobre las ideas que Peter tenía para Stark Industries y cómo se verían unidas a sus mundos; una mente brillante y un corazón noble. Medias verdades. Pequeñas mentiras. 

Y si un zapato caía. El otro no iba a tardar en seguir. 

Y el zapato cayó. Dejándole descalzo y perdido. Hundido en arena ardiente. 

_Es un simple interno._

Ser menospreciado de tal forma con una sonrisa fácil y engañosa, lastimaba. 

* * *

Peter tomó su mochila. El resto de sus cosas permanecían en la habitación y poco le importaban, lo esencial lo llevaba encima. 

Tony le vio cruzar el lobby. 

Y le detuvo antes de entregar su llave. 

—Peter? —Tony se quitó los lentes. 

—Me voy a casa. —Tony escondió su expresión tras los lentes con prisa y aunque Peter quiso decir algo más, quiso hacerle entender pero alguien demandaba su atención. —Deberías atender eso. 

* * *

Tony se apareció en el departamento y Peter no supo que hacer. 

Tony no supo que hacer. 

Peter sonrió con pena y le dejó entrar. 

Tony no era de los que conversaba o si quiera pensaba las cosas. Tony solo hacía. 

Peter permaneció estancado. Parado en el suelo, sorprendido. Tony se inclinó en una rodilla y con ojos sinceros le propuso. 

—No. —susurró Peter en un respiro. A Peter se le revolvió el estómago, se le cerró la garganta y el corazón se le aceleró. Cuantas ganas tenía de aceptar; nada más deseaba él que poder salir a la calle y llamar a Tony suyo. 

Pero así no. 

A Peter no le interesaba la fama, la fortuna ni los beneficios o mucho menos las habladurías y los rumores. Él solo quería estar junto a Tony. 

Peter se le acercó con ojos llorosos y negó lento con la cabeza. 

—No, Tony. —Ayudó al hombre a quedar de pie y guardó el anillo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje. Oh. 

—Es realmente un no, cierto? 

Tony descansó en el asiento de su cocina y rió en voz alta. Peter siempre sabía cómo centrarle de las maneras más realistas; cualquier otra persona hubiese saltado a la oportunidad de ser dueño del apellido Stark, pero no Peter. Peter se negó a sus súplicas desesperadas y le dejó solo para que pudiese ver las cosas con una perspectiva diferente. 

Quería Tony realmente a Peter? O solo deseaba callar los cuchicheos y las mentiras? Era más su decisión de ser honesto con el mundo o su ego y prepotencia queriendo silenciar el ruido? 

Huh. Peter aclaraba la niebla de su mente aún estando lejos. 

Y qué era lo que Tony realmente quería? 

Tony quería a Peter. 

No. 

Mentira. 

Tony lo amaba. 


End file.
